ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Mary (song)
"Bloody Mary" is a song by Lady Gaga from Born This Way. Bloody Mary is also what Gaga calls her car. An instrumental clip was used during Transmission Gagavision 42. The song was registered on BMI on May 17, 2011. Background According to Peter Robison at PopJustice, the song is a spooky rave ballad sung from the perspective of Mary Magdalene. Gaga revealed the song title in NME magazine. "Bloody Mary is quite subtle actually, it's a song about Mary being divine and human at the same time, with a subtext (maybe it's not even a subtext) about the role of a woman who is supposed to be a superstar and a real woman at the same time. Not life alteringly deep perhaps but it works as a pop song." NME magazine described the song as “''A dark, pulsing and atmospheric, almost funeral electroballad, one of several tracks including ‘Judas’ with religious references.” Gaga also revealed the concept behind the song. “''I believe that Mary Magdalene was both fully divine and fully human. She has to be strong when Jesus fulfills the prophecy to die for everyone’s sins, but she still has the moment of humanity where she’s upset to let him go. She had to be a superstar, but she must have cried too.” On November 19th 2010, Gaga tweeted a part of the lyrics: “''When Punk-tius comes to kill the King upon his throne, I'm ready for their stones''” Lyrics Money, money, money, money, Oh-oh-woah-oh Love is just a history that they may prove. And when you're gone, I'll tell them my religion's you. When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne. I'm ready for their stones. I'll dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands, Above my head head head Like Jesus said. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands,above my head Hands together, forgive him before he's dead because. I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you, do. I won't cry for you, See, When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary. (Love) We are not just art for Michelangelo To carve, he can't rewrite the agro Of my furied heart. I'll wait, On mountain tops in Paris cold. Je ve veux pas mourir toute seule. I'll dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands, Above my head head head Like Jesus said. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands,above my head Hands together, forgive him before he's dead because. Because I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you, do. I won't cry for you, See, when you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary. Gaga, gaga Gaga, gaga Gaga, gaga Gaga, gaga (Love) Dum dum, da di da Dum dum, da di da, Da da da di da. Dum dum, da di da. Dum dum, da di da, Dum dum, da di da, Da da da di da. Dum dum, da di da. I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do, do, do. I won't cry for you, See, when you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Liberdade e Amor ;Notes :"Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule" (French, "I don't want to die alone") :"Liberdade e Amor" (Portuguese, "Freedom and love") Credits Personnel *Programming — Fernando Garibay, Kamau Georges, DJ White Shadow *Keyboards — Clinton Sparks, Fernando Garibay, DJ White Shadow *Background vocals — Lady Gaga *Recording — Dave Russell at Studio 301 (April 8, 2010, Sydney ) *Assistant — Jordan Power *Mixing — Dave Russell at The Mix Room (Burbank ) *Assistant — Paul Pavao *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishing References *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs